Full Circle- Part VI: A Series of Conversations
by Nothing Really Specific
Summary: Edmund fears a repeat performance of Caspian's behavior, this time with Reepicheep. Also, Edmund is dragged under water and Reepicheep tries to save him but something goes wrong. Horribly, horribly wrong.


**Full Circle**

* * *

**Part VI: _A Series of Conversations_**

* * *

The storm passed and when the clouds cleared and the seas were calm again the crew took a sigh of relief.

At the moment, Reepicheep was still in the Captain's Quarters, for he waited the storm out there. He was standing on the desk as if he were born to do it.

A knock at the door.

"It's open." The rodent said.

Entrance of the knocker- Tavros.

"We have a request for you on deck," The minotaur said rather gravely, "it appears that-"

"Say no more Tavros," Reepicheep replied, jumping from the desk and walking towards the door, "whoev'r ask'd of me shall receive me yarely."

Lionel was bleeding on the deck. A gash on the shoulder was taking his life. His face was losing color, the eyes, a loss of innocence.

_"Reepicheep."_ He murmured, _"I, I need you."_

Upon seeing this and hearing his name Reepicheep made his way over slowly, examining everything from the boards to the crow's nest making mental notes as he went along.

Blood on the boards five feet from the mast. _Result of impact. _

Cracking of the deck. _Evidence of impact. _

Cracking of the mast itself. _More evidence, storm damage. _

Lionel's bloody shoulder and loss of color. _Severe damage of the shoulder, extensive amount of blood loss. Begin praying._

"You look like you've seen better." Reepicheep said trying to find some sort of humor in all this.

Lionel smiled a bit. "Damned storm caused me to fall from my post. Seems I was meant to die here."

"If you are, then you will not do so alone." The mouse said smile growing a bit bigger.

"Thank you," the centaur said, fading a bit. "for believing in me."

"One should always have belief in his brothers."

"Tell Caspian," Lionel said, "that I'm sorry."

"For dying? What a preposterous thing to apologize for! You should be-"

"Someone once asked me if the light at the end was beautiful. I think I can answer his question." The centaur looked at his friend, his abettor and smiled. "I'm going home Reepicheep, I see a light, and it's beautiful."

Reepicheep reached up, closed his eyes, took a sigh of relief and said the last rites he knew: "The darkness and disillusions of this world pass away. The light and inspiration of the next shall overtake you. May you never fall from there, and if you do, let me lift you up. Fly on justice. Fly on."

"He was a good man. He will be missed."

Reepicheep looked over and saw Edmund standing near the railing.

"Indeed he will Sire." Reepicheep said. "He was exceptional."

"You know I just realized something." Edmund said.

"Epiphanies are marvels of the mind, care to elaborate on said truth?"

"I just realized that today is Sunday," Edmund replied, "Eustace's birthday. I miss him Reep, I miss him more than I loved him."

"Do not speak of it anymore." Reepicheep said, "Let's converse about something else."

"I had that dream again, well, a similar one."

"Really? Do tell."

Edmund nodded: "I'm standing in the same place I was in the dream actually."

"You mean you dreamt of the ship?" Reepicheep asked.

"Yes, and you were sitting right where you are now, and for some reason you were looking at me as if you were about to kill me."

"If you're worried that I may inflict death upon you, Your Majesty know that you have never given me a reason to do so and you never will." Reepicheep said.

"I'm just afraid that what happened to Caspian will happen to you that's all."

"Best see me through then." The mouse said. "Shall we partake in supper?"

"I suppose."

Edmund walked towards the food line, which was slowly being constructed. He looked back to make sure that the mouse was following him.

"You coming-" he paused, "Reepicheep?"

He wasn't there.

"Reepicheep, where'd you go?" Edmund asked walking toward the rail.

"A bit of help if you don't mind Your Majesty!" Reepicheep called rather loudly. He was hanging off the side of the railing and was slipping, seconds from falling into the water.

"Climb up then." Edmund said, offering a hand.

"Afraid I can't do that at the moment, Sire, I don't know why but _something_ is keeping me down." Reepicheep said as he tried to pull himself up but to avail. His grip weakened, his strength diminished completely. He fell.

"Man overboard!" Edmund cried and jumped in.

Reepicheep fell towards the bottom of the sea, fighting and struggling to breath and gain control. Whatever it was it was killing him.

_I do not wish to die yet, _Reepicheep thought, _but if it be so then I have no regrets. None whatsoever._

Edmund hit the water, he swam down, saw the mouse, picked up him and surfaced.

"Gramercy." Reepicheep said a bit breathy.

"No trouble at-" Edmund stopped. He winced.

"Trouble?" Reepicheep asked.

"Something's caught my leg." Edmund said.

"Let me see about it." the mouse replied.

Reepicheep dove down. He heart stopped a moment, he quickly surfaced.

Edmund was struggling to keep afloat.

"Your Majesty," the mouse said, "you're going to lose a leg."

"What!?"

"Don't move, I'll see if I can remedy it, just don't panic." Reepicheep dove again.

Caspian looked over the edge, "What happened?"

"I don't know," Edmund said, "Reepicheep fell in, I dove after him and now I can't move."

"Did you break something?"

"No. I don't-AHHHHH!" A piercing cry of fear came from him. Edmund fought to saying above the water but the pain was too great. He went under.

Reepicheep quickly resurfaced moments later, distressed and catching his breath. He looked like he was about to kill himself.

"What happened?" Caspian asked, fearful and annoyed.

"I'm so sorry," Reepicheep cried out, "I couldn't hold on any longer!"

"What happened!" Caspian screamed.

"King Edmund is bleeding at the bottom of the sea."

"What did you do!?"

"Necessary measures!" Reepicheep said, "Now if you'll excuse me." He dove again.

Caspian watched and waited:

Ten seconds...thirty seconds...one minute...two minutes...three minutes.

Caspian was about to jump in when the mouse resurfaced, struggling to breathe.

"I couldn't...save him." Reepicheep said.

Caspian dove in, grabbed the fatigued mouse and laid him on the deck.

"What happened down there?"

"Ever seen the face of the devil?" Reepicheep asked.

"No." Caspian answered.

"He's taken him...he's not dead, or at least, I hope he's not. He's just gone Sire. He's just gone."

"We'll get him back Reepicheep, I'll promise you that."

Reepicheep nodded and slowly walked to his quarters and kept to his thoughts:

_"You really think that you are on that floating piece of wood. Have you ever stopped to think that I am on that same plank, and that I myself am being ripped apart with you?" _

As the mouse climbed into his cot to sleep he sighed, closed his eyes and said:

"This beast of yours, the one that pulls you down, that I'm not sure of, but whatever it is, remember that I'm stuck on the wood plank too."

He paused.

"I know his name too."


End file.
